Yes!
by TwistedlyDivine
Summary: Harry moves out of his old flat and gets a call from destiny. fluff. song fic to Yes! by Chad Brock.


My second story! Ha I'm sooo happy! Ok this is a HPOC songfic to Yes! By Chad Brock. Enjoy!

Sorry for all the wrong spelling I am sure will happen.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would change some things….but I didn't so I can't.

Yes!

I put the final picture in place on my new mantle piece. I wanted to unpack the muggle way and without Ron or Hermione's help. They just look at me with pity for what Ginny did to me. Ginny… the bitch. I went over to her apartment to give my girlfriend a surprise trip that I won in a contest. Two tickets to the Bahamas. When I apparated to her flat I found her naked under my old friend and her ex-boyfriend Dean. They saw me standing there but all I did was stare. Gathering my thoughts I broke up with Ginny and left them starring at me. I packed my bags and took the trip. When I got back I put my apartment and moved across town.

I turned right as the phone started to ring.

_She moved into my old apartment  
>That's how we got this whole thing started<br>She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me  
>I told her that I'd come and get it<em>

_How could I know in just a minute  
>That I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny<em>

I picked up the phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Hi, um this Jane, um Jane Firebird, ya know, the girl who moved into you old apart- ah I mean flat? Right?"

"Haha, yay it is flat. My name is Harry Potter. I'm guessing you're American? And what can I do for you?" I asked amused.

"Um, yes I am American. Well… I have some of your mail. Both muggle and magical. You left your number if that happened. And you're lucky I am a Witch."

"Oh! Thank you! I am sorry, I told everyone I was moving but not when. Thank you I'll come over and get it. Can I come now or would now be a bad time?"

"Now would be fine I'll see you soon good bye."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Bye." I said and hung up.

I walked over and put on my coat. I locked up my new flat and headed towards my new car. I only got my last car because Ginny liked it. I hated it. Now I had my dream car. A black Ford truck. Not what everyone thought but I hate when people think they know me when they don't.

I put in a CD and listened to all the way to my old flat. When I got to it I knocked on the door I heard something break and a girl swear and then say a repair spell. I laughed softly when I saw who opened the door. A girl…no, a woman of about 5'4 opens the door. She had brown wavy hair, but not bushy, blue eyes and cherry red lips. She had the right amount of curves and was scary skinny like Ginny but she looked healthy.

"Oh sorry! You must be Harry! Come on in! Sorry 'bout the mess I still have to unpack, I didn't want to do it by hand. Oh and avoid the glass I was just remembering something and got mad. Have a seat. Would you like Coffee? I dislike tea." Jane said in a rush as she led me into her house. I saw boxes all over. I almost stepped on a picture of a blond man with drawn in devil horns and a black haired girl also had horns on her head to. I sat down on her leather couch.

"I'd love some coffee. So Jane if I can ask, is the reason you moved these two people?" I asked carefully?

She walked into the kitchen and came out with two mugs of coffee and my mail.

"Here's your mail. Oh…. Yes those two were my best friends and I was dating the boy. I was going to tell them I got a job in England and found them having sex on my boyfriends couch. I was so shocked. I broke up with him and left. I moved a week later to your flat." She said sitting down.

_Ohhhh how we sat there talking just like we were old friends  
>Ohhhh then I asked her can I see you again<em>

_She said yes! And I said wow!  
>She said when and I said how about right now<br>Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate  
>And she said yes!<em>

We talked for a while when I looked at my watch.

"Oh it's nine I should probable leave now." I said sadly. I stood up and walked over to where I left my coat. Thinking of the right way to ask her out I eventually gave up and asked,

"Can I see you again?"

"Yes! I'd love that." She aid happily getting up from the couch.

"Wow!"

"When?"

"Um… how About now?" I asked hoping I wasn't pushing it.

"Ok! Let me get my coat." She said walking into my old, well her new, bedroom.

"Hey do you believe in fate?" I yelled down the hall.

"Yes I do." She said walking out of her room.

I smiled and held out my hand for her to grab and apparated us to my favorite all night nice coffee house.

_The days flew by just like a fast train  
>And nothing else has been on my brain<br>Except the thought of how she makes me the man I wanna be  
>She's the one I long for a million reasons<br>Loving her is just like breathing  
>It's easy and it's obvious she was made for me<em>

For months Jane and I were hardly apart. We went together to anything except work. I introduced her to the Weasleys and Hermione. Everyone loved her but Ginny. But I don't damn about Ginny anymore.

We were sitting in my flat just talking about what funny thing happened at her work.

_Ohhh then it happened one night looking in her eye _

_Ohhh when I popped the question much to my surprise_

_She said yes! And I said wow!  
>She said when and I said how about right now<br>Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate  
>And she said yes!<em>

I was looking and fiddling with the velvet blue box in my pocket. Everyone said I was moving but I didn't care. Looking in her eyes and gathering my Gryffindor courage I asked,

"Will you marry me?"

I pulled out the box and opened it. The ring sparkled under the ceiling light. Jane looked at me then the ring for a moment and back to me.

"Yes!" she said then tackled me off the couch. She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me. When the need for air got to much we separated.

"Wow!"

"When?"

"Um, how about right now?"

"Yes! So….. What do think about Las Vegas?"

"You tell your parents I'll tell the Weasley's and Hermione and meet you in the Vatican in 20 minutes."

"Ok, 20 minutes. I love you Harry, and not Harry Potter the British Chosen One! I just wanted you to know that."

"I Know, I know, I love you too Jane Firebird, I love you too." I said as I pulled us off the floor. I gave her a quick kiss and ran to my coat, put it on, and apperated.

_So we called a preacher, family and friends  
>And nothing's been the same since…<em>

_She said yes! And I said wow!  
>She said when and I said how about right now<br>Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate  
>and she said yes!<em>

"Do you, Jane Aya Firebird, take Harry James Potter to be your law-full wedded husband?" The preacher asked Jane.

"I do." She said with a gleam in her eye as she looked at me.

"Wow!" I said quietly.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Jane Aya Firebird to be you law-full wedded wife?" He turned to me and asked.

"I do!" I said never looking away from Jane.

"When?" She whispered.

"How about right now." I whispered back.

"Yes!"

"I Know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

The Endish.

Well I didn't like the end at all but my laptop is dying. Maybe I will revise it. Tell me if it's worth it!

TwistD


End file.
